Yule's Eve
by Lady Knight
Summary: Umm there's not may SH romances, so I did this one. It's my consept of the hunter's New years....Xmas... whatever! It's Winter Solstice. Enjoy!


Yule's Eve

By: Lady Knight

Disclaimer: I no own + poor college student don't sue please!

AN: Umm this is my first completed Sorcerer Hunter's ficcy. It's my concept of X-mas/New Years for them. Winter Solstice would start on our calendar on Dec 21st through Jan 1st. I like Gateau and think that what he does is good acting. I don't think he's really like that... anywho! Be nice please and review. Oh and anything in are thoughts.

Oh, and I completed this 12-29-01. I re-read it, fixed a few errors, and made a few changes. I'm re-uploading it for your enjoyment.

"It was nice of Big Mama to let us have some time off for the holidays," Tira said. The Sorcerer Hunters were on their way back to Utsura for the Winter Solstice celebration.

"Well it's about time. I mean all the work we do and no rewards," Carrot grumbled.

"Carrot!" Tira glared at him and he sighed.

"Well it's true." Tira rolled her eyes. She really couldn't believe what a jerk he could be. That man had a good heart, just only if he used it more than once a month. Sometimes I wonder why I even like him. I mean he's always chasing after some girl(s) and thinking only for himself. He's nothing like... like... Marron.

At a glance, Tira's red pink eyes took in the younger Glace. Long flowing hair the colour of a raven's wing. Golden amber eyes, that darken with strong emotions. A master of eastern magik in his own right. He's so silent and calm. A total opposite of Carrot. It's hard to believe that they're related. Well Chocolat is the opposite of me and we're sisters.

Tira looked up just in time to see her older sister once again chase after Carrot proclaiming her love for her 'Darling'. Then Carrot running away as fast as possible and Marron silently following then slowly behind. Tira sighed. Chocolat chasing Carrot hadn't been bother her as much as it should. "Maybe I'm getting over him. Maybe I don't love him like I thought I did," she murmured softly to herself.

A large hand landed softly on her shoulder and squeezed gently. The pink haired woman glanced up into warm blue eyes framed by blonde bangs. "Gateau... I..." she blushed.

He smiled. "Don't worry. I know nothing. Remember I'm the dumb muscle head."

Tira shook her head. "Now that's not true. You're not dumb. A muscle head, maybe, but definitely not dumb."

Gateau chuckled. "All right Tira. Now let's get caught up with the others and to a much deserved rest." He bowed and put out his hand. "M'Lady."

"M'Lady?" She raised a magenta brow.

He shrugged. "Tis the season to be marry and forget about it."

Tira smiled and curtsied. "Then thank you M'Lord." She took his hand and together they made their way to the village.

When the Hunter's reached the city, their senses were bombarded with holiday fever. The sounds of preparations and people singing. The smells of freshly baked goods. The sight of people, decorations, and colour. It was everywhere.

"Wow, it's so pretty," Tira exclaimed.

Gateau nodded. "I have to agree with you. It's not beautiful like me, but it's not hard on the eyes." She elbowed him in the ribs and he smiled. "Just joking. But I do have an image to keep up. I'll see you at the inn." With that he walked off.

Tira sighed and shook her head. Sometimes I wonder about him, but he's a good friend. One of my closest in the group, believe it or not. She glanced around the seaport city at all of the little shops it had. Tira didn't have time this year to buy anyone his or her Winter Solstice gifts.

The Winter Solstice celebration lasted for 12 days. On the 11th, Winter Solstice eve, also known as Yule's eve, a person gives presents to his or her friends and loved ones. This happens at midnight on Yule's eve, because it is truly Winter Solstice, but not yet day.

After a few hours of wandering, Tira was able to find a gift for each member of the group. Now all she needed was some stuff to wrap the items in since Yule's eve was two days away. Another hour later, Tira made her way back to the inn the Hunter's were staying at.

As she made her way into the common room, Tira tripped over a loose floorboard and fell, her packages spread out around her. "Great, just what I didn't need." She pulled herself up onto her knees and reached out to collect her things when a pair of pale hands reached out to help.

"Here," a soft tenor said. "Let me help you."

Tira looked up to see Marron bent down gathering her items into a pile. She blushed, then remembered he might see his gift. Tira gently pushed him away. Confusion filled his golden amber eyes.

"Thank you Marron, but I got it." She quickly grabbed her things and ran up to her room. Marron stood up and gazed in the direction Tira had ran off in, still puzzled.

Gateau chuckled. "She didn't want you to see what she got you."

Marron turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"Your Yule's gift. She always gets one for each of us."

"But she hasn't gotten me..."

Gateau cut him off. "Where do you think that package every year with the silver ribbon comes from?"

Marron thought back. The stationary with ink and quill, the arrow repair kit, and the book on eastern magik that he didn't have. Each was wrapped in velvet-like white paper with a silver ribbon and was found outside his door on Yule's day morning. "But why did she not..."

"Say anything? She doesn't want anything, but to share her happiness with her friends. Tira's kind in that way."

Marron nodded. "I know that, but one question. How do you know all of this?"

Gateau smiled. "I caught her one year. I promised not to say anything if she would at least let me get her something in return."

"Thank you for letting me know." Marron turned and headed for the door.

"Marron."

"Yes?"

"The reason I told you is because I know you wouldn't tell another soul. That and since Tira and I already know, you get you because your beautiful."

Marron sighed and again headed for the door.

"Marron."

"Yes?"

"Look at ME!!!!!!" Gateau yelled as he posed. Marron sighed again and this time made it out the door. Gateau smirked. I do have an image to keep. He headed back for his room.

Marron walked the streets of Utsura with one thought on his mind. What to get Tira for Yule's eve. After a half-hour before sunset, when the shops closed for the night, he headed back to the inn, still with nothing.

The next day passed the same. Carrot chasing women. Chocolat chasing him. Gateau posing for his mirror or people. Tira in her room wrapping. Marron spending the whole day and still having nothing.

One Yule's eve day, everything was the same and Marron was again out shopping. After a few hours, he couldn't find anything. He almost gave up, until he spotted a small oriental shop he had missed somehow. Once he stepped in, he spotted the perfect item. He had the lady wrap it up in white tissue paper and then had it placed in a silver hinged box with a emerald ribbon tied around it.

"Is this for your sweetheart?" the woman of the shop asked as she handed over the box.

Marron blushed, but shook his head. "No just a friend." He took the box and paid the lady. As he made his way back to the inn, Marron thought about what she had said. He shook his head. Tira would never be my sweetheart. She's too hung up over my brother. The younger Glace blinked. Did that mean he wanted her to be with him? Did he wish Tira were fawning over him instead of Carrot? This is not the time to question. Besides, Tira's just a friend. He walked into the inn and saw the other's finishing their meals. Tira got up and headed to her room.

"Marron, where you've been?" Carrot asked. "You just missed dinner."

"I've been out brother and gotten something then."

"Oh, what's in the bag?"

"Something I picked up," Marron stated and went to his room. Carrot rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

An hour from midnight, Marron left his room and bumped into Tira. "I'm sorry," he said and helped her up.

Tira smiled. "That's ok."

Marron noticed she only had one package in her hand "So where are you headed?"

"Umm..outside. I wanted to see the stars," she replied hiding the package behind her back.

Marron smiled. "Mind if I join you?" That gift is probably mine.

"Su-su-sure.." she stuttered. I don't think he saw me. I guess I'll do his later.

He bowed. "Ladies first."

Tira blushed. "Th-tha-thank you." Together they walked into the common room. They heard Carrot and Chocolat arguing.

"There is no way Chocolat!"

"But Darling, it's tradition!"

"A stupid one. I'm not doing it!"

"Darling.."

"Now what are you two fighting about?" Tira asked.

"Darling and I were under the mistletoe together and he won't kiss me," Chocolat pouted.

"That's because you tricked me," Carrot yelled back.

Marron smiled and Tira raised a brow. "But brother, it is a tradition."

Tira stared at the man standing next to her and then smirked at the other two. "He's right you know."

Carrot's jaw dropped and Chocolat squealed in delight; "See. I told you so Darling."

Seeing no way out of it, Carrot looked up at the ceiling. He smiled and then turned to his brother. "Well I'll do it if they do."

"Huh?" came form the other three and Carrot pointed above them. Sure enough some mistletoe was there.

Tira blushed and Marron took a breath. Ha! I knew they wouldn't. And now I don't have to kiss Chocolat! Carrot's smirk dropped when he witnessed Marron lean over and kiss Tira's lips for a second. The younger Glance turned to the older. "Well?"

Carrot glared at his brother. He sighed. Might as well get this over with. He turned to Chocolat. "Now don't try anything got it?" At her nod, Carrot leaned over and kissed her quickly. The spiky haired young man then rushed back to his room, but both Marron and Tira caught the blush that stained his cheeks. Chocolat on the other hand was all starry eyed when she finely made her way to her room.

Tira sighed and walked outside to the porch. Marron followed, worried about how she was taking what had just happened. "Tira?" he asked, placing a hand on her trembling shoulder. When she looked up, he gasped at the sight of her. Her eyes were red and swollen as tears made their way down Tira's cheeks. Marron sat down on the bench beside her and tenderly wiped each one away.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She looked up and smiled softly. "I will be in time."

He returned the gestured. "Time heals all wounds." He draped his arm delicately around her shoulders. She leaned into his embrace, comforted in his strength and warmth. They enjoyed each other's company in silence until they heard the church bells chime 12.

Marron smiled and glanced down at Tira who was still in his embrace. With his free hand, he held out to her the silver hinged box wrapped with an emerald ribbon. "Merry Yule Tide."

Her red pink eyes lit up. "Marron..."

"This is to make up for all of the times I did not remember to get you something."

"You did when we were younger," She replied, taking the box from him.

"That was when we were younger. All these years, you have been giving gifts from your heart and I feel horrible not giving you anything in return."

"Gateau told you didn't he?" Marron looked sheepish and she giggled. "I believe that is one of the few times I have seen that look from you."

He smiled. "Open the box..." She carefully took off the ribbon. "It's also a case that can be used for anything..."

"A jewelry or kepsake box?"

"Well yes..." She giggled again and opened the case. Inside was another silver item. It was a hair clip with complex oriental etchings all over it. "I thought since I've only seen you wear the same clip over and over, that you might like a different one. Not saying that I don't like the one you got, it is just that I thought..." Marron stuttered, his cheeks turning slightly pink in colour.

"I have finely seen the day Marron Glace looses his cool." She giggled took her hair out of the gold clip and placed that one in the box. "Thank you." Turning her back to him, she held out the clip. "Could you?"

Marron took a breath and nodded. Taking the clip into one hand, he ran his fingers through her silken magenta tresses. "So soft." he whispered, as he finished securing the clip, holding the locks back from her face.

"What was that?" Tira suppressed the moan that was longing to come out. Marron's hands in her hair had been nothing short of magical.

"Nothing." He let his ebony strains fall into his face, hopefully concealing the blush that was forming on his pale face. "There is more." Tira blinked and sure enough there was something wrapped in tissue paper. She took out the wrapped item and placed the box beside her. She carefully opened it. Marron watched her intently, his arm never moving from its places on her shoulders.

"Oh my. Marron you remembered." In Tira's soft hands was a small bear. It was 10 inches tall and had had silky fur the colour of white honey. Clad in a red oriental silk dress with gold flowers embroider on it and a small silk roes beside it's on ear. The bear was beautiful.

He smiled. "I told you that I would get you a new one."

"Yes, but we were both children when that happened. Also that was the only thing of mine that you destroyed and I know you didn't mean to. After all, you were learing how do a fire spell for the first time." Tira held the bear close to her heart and then leaned over and kissed Marron's cheek. "Thank you."

He smiled. "So what are you going to name her?" he asked, but already knew the answer.

"Mei Li," she answered. "Thank you Marron. For everything."

"Your welcome, but you deserve it for being such a great friend."

"Oh I forgot. Hold her." She placed Mei Li into his pale hands and bent down to retrieve 2 packages wrapped in white paper and tied with silver ribbons. Only then did Marron let Tira escape from his embrace. Bot noticed that they missed that feeling of comfort, but neither said a word. She took Mei Li back and handed him the two gifts. "Merry Yule Tide."

"Thank you." He opened the larger package first. Inside was a large container filled with cookies, candies, and other sweet pastries.

"I found this little bakery that had the most wonderful items, so I got you some as well. I would have made them myself, but I'm still not that good yet. Ever since that time at the Strawberry restaurant, I've been practicing whenever there was a chance. I've gotten a lot better." Tira blushed and looked down at her feet.

Marron smiled. "Well you do know what they say about practice. And yes, this bakery is indeed wonderful. They have the best peach tarts there." He set the box with the treats down beside him and opened the smaller package. It reviled a circle moonstone pendent on a silver chain.

Tira blushed deeper. "I didn't know what to get you the year, but when I saw it, I thought that you'd like it. If you don't, I'll understand. I can take it back and get you something else instead."

Marron cut her of with a touch of his hand. "No need to worry Tira. I love it. It is beautiful." He tried to open the clasp, but Tira took the chain from his hands and put the necklace around his neck. "Thank you Tira."

She smiled back. After a few moments, she asked the question that had been in her head since she went out here. "Marron."

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Umm inside when you kissed me."

"Yes?"

"Was that umm.. You first time?" She blushed and looked back at her feet.

Marron stared at her. Is this why she rushed out here? "Yes," he answered finally.

"I'm sorry for having to be your first kiss."

"Why? I mean I am rather glad it was with someone I knew a bit about. Then I would not feel as awkward about it."

Tira gazed up into his golden amber eyes. "Really?"

He smiled. "Yes, really." She let out the breath she was holding. They watched the stars for a while more, before Marron spoke the question now in his mind. "Tira."

"Yeah?"

"Was I your first kiss?"

She looked at him with a shocked expression on her face and then turned red. "Yeah."

He smiled gently; glad it was dark so she would see him blush. "See, we're even."

"Yeah even." She shivered.

"Cold?" He stood up, with his gifts in one hand, he held out his other to her. "Let us go inside. It is too cold out here and our vacation will be over soon. I don't think either of us would like to be sick during the rest of it."

Tira nodded and gathered her items. She took his hand and together they went back inside. When they reached their rooms, which were right across from one another, they stopped. "Thank you for the best Yule's eve I've had in a while." She smiled up at him.

Marron could help but smile back. "You welcome and I thank you. This evening was certainly more enjoyable then most." He placed the items she gave him inside.

"Good night Marron," she said turning to her door.

"Goodnight..." pause "Tira?"

She turned back after putting her gifts away. "Yeah?"

He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. His lips meet her, but this time the kiss was longer and a bit deeper. Pulling herself closer, Tira leaned into his embrace, her lips never leaving his. Finally, Marron broke the kiss. His eyes were dark, hers were filled with confusion. "Merry Yule Tide Tira," he said before closing his door.

"Merry Yule Tide Marron," she replied and went into her room. After the door closed, she changed for bed. Tira slipped underneath the satin sheets, pulling Mei Li close to her heart. This night, the magenta haired woman dreamed of a life with a different Glace. One with long ebony coloured hair and warm golden amber eyes.

AN2: I hope you enjoyed reading as I did writing that. So have a Merry Yule Tide.

Oh and the bear Marron got for Tira is actually a TY plush. My Mum got it for me on that christmas, I still have her. .


End file.
